


Irritably Irresistible

by EternallyMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Can have more than one soulmate in special cases, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The moment they come into contact for the first time they will know, original idea by me, soulmates can see an aura around their forever partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyMe/pseuds/EternallyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the difference?” I asked him. “Between the love of your life, and your soulmate?”<br/>“One is a choice, and one is not.”<br/>― Tarryn Fisher, Mud Vein</p><p> It's like the stars surrounded him, not in a cheesy romance novel way but actual shimmering light around his body. An aura of brightness that encompassed his very soul and shone around him, undulating like waves against a shore receding then returning. Iwazumi felt his heart hammering in his chest as his wide eyes met a warm chocolate brown. They both had stopped moving, both wide eyed, as they watched each other's soulmate aura. They had never met and just happened to bump into each other in the college hallway. Funny way to meet your soulmate, he thought. The textbooks never explained that.</p><p>"..I'm Iwazumi." </p><p>The mystery boy's smile was brighter than his aura, almost blinding.</p><p>"Well Iwa-chan looks like this is your lucky day~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Days and Soaked Soles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If any of you are suckers for soulmate AUs and College/University AU's then you have come to the right place. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all love it. Please comment and give Kudos + constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. I will update when I can but since unfortunately school will be starting up soon It will be far and inbetween and I'm sorry in advance. Thank you for clicking on my fanfic hope you enjoy ;) The first chapter's angsty you have been warned.
> 
> \- EternallyMe

 

  The rain poured down like cold bullets from the slate grey clouds above drenching Iwazumi Hajime's clothes and darkening his mood. He was on his way to his college, having to walk from where the public bus had dropped him off. His car currently in the shop he was left to rely on the bus that thankfully had a stop near his apartment. Instead of choosing to live on campus he had decided to live on his own in the relatively nice apartment he payed for by his part time job at a local cafe around the corner. He liked not having to share a room with a possible party animal or druggy that thought college was the time to try anything and everything. His patience level never really had been all that impressive, anyone quick to anger him usually had to avoid a pacifying hit across the head or a sharp glare. Not that he cared if people thought he was violent and unapproachable. Even when he wasn't people just automatically assumed so by his tough exterior and appearance. Not that he could help how his eyes were naturally dark and slanted and his natural expression was bored and unamused- some even thought he was a thug when walking down the street. He hated that part about it. The worst crime he had ever committed was forgetting to do his homework. Cursing under his breath as the soles of his sneakers started to become wet and grossly soggy he finally made it as he saw the big campus come into view. 

"Finally." He muttered in an annoyed whisper to himself. Hajime wished he hadn't forgotten his umbrella on the counter at home.

Now the fabric of his clothes were thick with water and sticking to his skin in the most uncomfortable fashion possible. Even his dark ink black hair, usually fluffy and sticking out in all directions, was soaked and clinging to his forehead and over his eyes. Crossly he wondered if he looked like a drenched cat, hissy and mad as he walked through the front doors. Just as he was about to head to his first class he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, the ring muffled by being stored away in his now slightly damp jeans. Fumbling to retrieve it Iwazumi slid it out and then glanced down at the screen to see who it was. 

Dad.  _Great, he thought bitterly as the phone rang in his palm, I'm sure it's another lecture on living my life the "right way"._ Iwazumi reluctantly slid his finger across the green answer button and pressed it to his ear awaiting a long spiel on christian values and money management. 

"Yes Dad? I have five minutes to get to class." He sighed annoyed as he balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder, carrying some books and his bag. 

"Hajime we need to talk." His father's gruff monotone voice said as he closed his eyes and then leaned back against a nearby wall, looking to the heavens as if annoyed by even his dad's voice, that condescending tone making his ears want to bleed. 

"As I said-" His patience was very very thin when it came to the man on the other side of the line, this no exception. "I have five minutes. Call back later. I also have work till 4:00." 

"Hajime this is important. I also recommend you talk to your senior with more respect young man." Hajime's father warned in his parental father voice he used to command obedience.

Truthfully Iwazumi had never felt close to his father. He might look like a spitting image of him but they were nothing alike. His father was cold and religious, always since he was small forcing Hajime to pray to a god he didn't believe in every Sunday and every day. No warm hugs or I love you's at night, ever since his mother had passed away at childbirth. His birth. Sometimes Hajime thought that was the reason why his dad never said he loved him. No wonder his dad was always holed up in his office doing work all his life and never payed attention to him as a kid. Shaking away his depressing self pity he replied.

" Whatever you say Dad. What is it?"  He could practically see the scowl that his father was most likely sporting at his dismissive reply. Mr. Iwazumi coughed.

"I have decided that I want you to come home this weekend. We have many things I would like to discuss..in person." The pause at the end was enough to make Hajime stiffen. What the entailed sounded about as appealing as shooting himself, no matter how dramatic that sounded it was true.

" I'm an adult. You can't decide anything for me anymore. I have a job, an apartment, and I feed myself under my own roof. So my answer is no." 

There was an intimidating silence for a couple of excruciating seconds until his father finally spoke. "Iwazumi Hajime you listen here-" Hajime hung up with a frown.

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket his breaths fast as he counted to ten in his head to calm his rising anger. His breathing slowed and he took one last deep breath. He checked his phone before he put it away. He had two minutes. Rushing to class, he sped up his usual casual pace to make it in time to his first class- Criminal Psychology. If many others thought he looked like a criminal then he might as well study the way an actual criminal thinks. It was ironic really, enough to make his shitty mood lighten up if not just a little. His lips twitched up in a hint of a smile as he waltzed into the class and sat down, ignoring the hushed snickers about how he was still dripping with water.

Trying to rid his mind of his father he focused on the lesson as it started, zoned in on every word yet he still could not fully comprehend everything with the cold voice of his dad ringing in his mind on repeat. The professor's words going in one ear and out the other, as the saying goes. Iwazumi huffed. Why couldn't he focus? He even tried pinching himself trying to use pain to stimulate his senses. Nothing but his childhood was flashing through his mind now. He could still remember when his vision used to cloud with tears and nobody was there to comfort him, when he would stand in his father's office feeling like a the accused in front of a judge- his father's hands folded on his tall wood desk and icy onyx eyes on him as his heartbroken mistake of a son pleaded for attention, a hug, a word of sympathy, anything. He felt his heart clench and his his gaze narrow at the memory.  To him that was worse than any punch or physical abuse, the mental control he had over him was enough to drive him insane and want to obey every command his father gave him like he had when he was a child. 

 _I'm an adult now. He doesn't control me anymore._ Iwazumi repeated in his head trying to convince himself. 

The lesson caught his attention when the word that everyone craved came up. Soulmates. Iwazumi looked up at breakneck speed.

" I see I have everyone's full attention now." The professor joked earning a few encouraging nods and anxious grins as all eyes were on her. Iwazumi felt his thoughts of his father fade as his mind wandered to the ever rare yet real occurrence of a soulmate.  

" Now, I know what you all are wondering. Why Mrs.Kingston are you talking about soulmates when this is criminal psychology? Actually someone is more likely to commit murder for the sake of their soulmate than any other reason in the world. The power of love!" A few gasps and giggles echoed in the stadium like room.

"I'll give you all an example." Mrs.Kingston continued waving her arms dramatically for more emphasis. "Imagine if you just found your soulmate, with their dazzling aura and now your undying love. Then you see them being hit on or someone trying to rape or kill them. The power to protect and the anger would be too great and the need of bloodlust in many cases would be unavoidable. Murder is murder still." Her face turned serious, her eyes roaming the room to meet each students wide stares.

" The pain in many real cases at losing their soulmate to death is as crippling as losing your sight or limbs. What follows is anger, severe depression, and sometimes heart attacks from the shock. You only have one soulmate in your life if you find them." The room was dead silent as everyone absorbed this new information. 

Iwazumi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone knew and wished to find their soulmate, yet the severity of it made him forget to breathe. Having someone that important seemed so unbelievable to him. One person making him want to kill because of how much he loved them? That seemed like a novel not real life. He refused to believe in such a thing. Sure some people found their soulmate but it wasn't guaranteed, some people even married someone who wasn't their soulmate and died never knowing. He of course had dated before, nothing ever going past a couple dates and one night stands. No true love or soulmates so far and he was reluctant to admit that he would love to have more than that. On the streets it was easy to see who were soulmates, they always were the culprits of too much PDA always not able to stop holding hands or kissing. It used to make him jealous and sick to his stomach. How could anyone be that happy? Their wide smiles and constant touching always amazed him when he saw it. It was hard to imagine being that overjoyed just being close to someone. Hajime used to read about it and daydream about it embarrassingly too much. It's said that a person's aura is their soul resonating to be closer to you. So that when you find your soulmate that's why only you can see it. Scientists still struggle to understand how the whole process works and figure out why and how that even is possible yet still confirm it to be true. Soulmates were an anomaly that couldn't be explained. Iwazumi was shaken from his wandering thoughts when Mrs.Kingston spoke again.

"So, do you all know how important soulmates are now? If you ever find your soulmate don't treat them badly and protect them. That's what they exist for, to love you. Now don't be criminals okay class!" The class laughed and nodded back and Mrs.Kingston smiled in approval as the bell rang for the class to end. "Class dismissed." She flipped her long bleached blonde hair behind her ear and spun heels clicking as she made her way back to her desk and sat, light blue eyes sparkling with humor behind her reading glasses. She was by far his favorite teacher, she was pretty and funny.

Iwazumi stood, gathering his things and slinging his bag over his shoulder before he started to walk out of class. He stopped when he heard his name called by one of his classmates and one of his good friends, Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Hey Iwazumi! Come here a sec." The tall raven haired teen beckoned motioning for him to come over to where he sat, as usual his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. That smirk always promised interesting stories and plans. Sighing he strode over and met the flirty boy's eyes.

" Yes?" Kuroo leaned his chin on his hands, elbows propped on the desk and smirk widening every second as he looked up at Iwazumi.

  His midnight hair was styled to fall over his left eye and fluffed everywhere else like he had just crawled out of bed. Kuroo was popular around the college, his obvious flirtatious nature and striking tall dark and handsome way about him attracted all kind of attention. He had probably dated half the college in attempts at finding his soulmate. Iwazumi and him had gone to different high schools but immediately became friends in this class. It was a strange pairing- with Kuroo's sly flirty ways and Iwazumi being the calm pillar of strength that many of his friends leaned on. Iwazumi didn't mind that Kuroo pestered him about dating more people and being more of player like himself. Kuroo was entertaining to listen to.

"I have VERY good news my friend." Kuroo practically purred, his dark brown eyes filled with mischief and a secret that he was dying to tell.

Iwazumi raised a skeptical brow and crossed his arms. " I don't want to hear about a new sex move that you made up yourself Tetsurou." He doesn't know how many times Kuroo had come to him with very graphic depictions of his life in the bedroom just to make Hajime uncomfortable. He hoped this was not one of those times.

That made Kuroo bark a laugh and shake his head. "I know you love it but no." Kuroo actually smiled which caught Hajime off guard because the other boy hardly did anything but smirk. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

" I know it's unbelievable but I found my soulmate. Isn't that crazy?" Hajime paused processing what he just had heard, his eyes widening.

"What?" He was shocked he never expected his friend to find their life partner this soon. He guessed Kuroo's dating payed off. "How? When?"

" About a couple days ago! His name is Kei Tsukishima.." Kuroo gave a wistful sigh as the name slipped off his tongue as smooth as silk. "He is a freshmen at this college. He is taller than me, like 6'2! He has the most gorgeous golden brown eyes behind his glasses and I could stare into them all day. His hair is blond and short and he is very smart and witty and rude. I love it~" The way Kuroo spoke showed how much he loved this boy only after a first meeting, his gaze soft and face unguarded.

Iwazumi watched him surprised by how much this Tsukishima had affected his friend. "Did you see his aura?" The big question people always ask escaped his lips before he could stop them.

Kuroo looked up and his adoring smile about the memory was enough to know he did. "It was beautiful man. It was like sunlight surrounded him, the color of lightning tinted with gold. Sparks of light were around him the moment we met eyes. We stared at each other for the longest time and it was like it was only the two of us in the world..this sounds sappy doesn't it?' Kuroo trailed off awkwardly scratching the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

Iwazumi shook his head. "No, really that's great. I thought you scared away all possible soulmates with your personality." Iwazumi avoided a playful punch and chuckled at Kuroo who laughed too. He at least eased the awkward situation, usually guys didn't talk about their feelings.

"Jerk! At least I found my soulmate I bet you will never find yours because you're an antisocial hermit." Kuroo insulted back having to step to the side to not get hit by a book that started to fly towards his face.

"Okay boys! No throwing things at each other no matter how entertaining it would be to watch I'm still a teacher unfortunately." Mrs.Kingston called making both boys stop mid throw, kuroo holding a chair over his head and Iwazumi his bag full of heavy textbooks. A chorus of "sorry ma'ams" was next as they both laughed and put down the objects that they were going to hurl at each other.

"Now get out of here you crazy kids." She teased and they both left with small smiles.

"See you. I'm going to work then home." Iwazumi said in goodbye and Kuroo waves with his smirk back and wide on his face. "I told you that you're a hermit, grumpy-kun!" Kuroo teased getting a deadly glare. Kuroo only laughed and ran in the other direction before another book magically would fly towards him again.

   Iwazumi bit back a small amused smile as he watched his friend run off and then spun around to head towards the doors leading outside. Thankfully he only had one morning class today so he could just go to work and then go back to his apartment then relax. Not paying attention he pulled his phone out and glanced down at it as he walked down the hallway. He scrolled through all the text messages his father had sent about how much trouble he was in. He winced when he saw that he had missed five missed calls. He could just imagine how long the lecture he was going to get on how to talk to someone who is older and how no child of his was going to act so disrespectful.His smile faded into a frown at the thought and he was about to call when he felt a shoulder bump against him and almost knock him off balance as the person shoved past him.

   Balancing himself and shoving his phone back in his pocket he was about to yell at whomever had almost made him fall when he glanced up only to see stars as their eyes met. The boy was his age but he had never met him before. He was taller than him slightly and had soft looking dark chocolate brown hair that swept outward on either side and matching creamy brown eyes. His face was very handsome and sleek with high cheekbones and pale skin. Iwazumi could feel his own cheeks flush bright pink at how much he felt attracted to this boy, it was like he was magnetically lured by some mysterious force telling him to touch him and be closer to him.

  It's like the stars surrounded him, not in a cheesy romance novel way but actual shimmering light around his body. An aura of brightness that encompassed his very soul and shone around him, undulating like waves against a shore receding then returning. Iwazumi felt his heart hammering in his chest as his wide eyes met a warm chocolate brown. They both had stopped moving, both wide eyed, as they watched each other's soulmate aura. They had never met and just happened to bump into each other in the college hallway. Funny way to meet your soulmate, he thought. The textbooks or class never explained that.

"..I'm Iwazumi."

 

The mystery boy's smile was brighter than his aura, almost blinding.

 

"Well Iwa-chan looks like this is your lucky day~"

 

 


	2. Narrowed Eyes and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can make the stars dance  
> Light up the moon, I can make the stars dance  
> If you want me to  
> The sky is everywhere, so meet me under there  
> I can make the stars dance dance dance with you"  
> \- Stars Dance by Selena Gomez 
> 
> Iwazumi definitely didn't expect his soulmate to be such a handful. Oikawa was dramatic, full of himself, and flirtatious yet somehow that was still endearing to him. Iwazumi knew he was in for a rollercoaster ride the moment he first heard that silky sweet voice leave his brightly smiling lips. He wanted to kiss that confident smile right off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support and helpful hints you all have been giving me! I love how fast I have gotten comments and please keep it up! When I first saw them I started smiling so wide and long my face hurt. That's how happy it makes me! Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed and tell me in the comments if you like it or not.  
> This chapter is filled with dialogue and is starting off from where they met. Enjoy. (I know I know Naomi is annoying. She's meant to be)
> 
> \- EternallyMe ;)

 

    "Iwa-chan? Did I say you could call me such a familiar name?" Iwazumi felt a pang of aggravation, his brow twitching in annoyance. Soulmate or not he still didn't know this brown haired boy at all. 

    "Tsk. Tsk. Iwa-chan we must have nicknames for each other. You're stuck with me for life you know. My name is Tooru Oikawa don't forget it~" The boy who said his name was Oikawa cooed in an amused tone taking a step closer, that blindingly wide smile still tugging at his lips. Iwazumi's voice was harsh yet teasing in response as he paused a moment to think of the right nickname to say in revenge..or reply he meant. 

   " Is that so? I think I have the perfect nickname for you then-" Iwazumi felt like he was kicking a puppy at how excited Oikawa looked at that, big brown eyes on him in excitement awaiting the "lover's" nickname. It took a lot not to snicker at how he was going to rain on that parade.

    "Really Iwa-chan? I can't wait to hear it-" Iwazumi cut him off before he could finish, a savagely vicious small grin appearing on Hajime's lips. Oikawa looked offended at being interrupted. Iwazumi guessed he was used to people listening and fawning over his every word. Oikawa definitely found a soulmate who wasn't like that. 

     "Shitty-kawa sounds about right. Or maybe Trashy-kawa sounds better? I can't decide." If Oikawa was offended before he looked shocked by that, the palm over his heart dramatically as he let out a small gasp. 

    "How rude! I'll have you know that I have many people who would LOVE to be my soulmate! You better be grateful" Oikawa protested pushing against his chest as he stood in front of him, pouting like a small child and stomping his heeled foot against the ground.

 _Wait heeled?,_ he thought taking a double take and let his gaze drift up and down Oikawa for a second time. He wore a very attention grabbing outfit that's for sure. His boots had a slight heel, black and reaching up to his knees, laced up to the very top. He also sported tight aquamarine jeans that hugged his backside and skinny legs just right, as well as a white crop top that revealed half a slim and muscular chest labeled  _Pretty Boy Knows Best_ in bold black italic letters _._ Iwazumi couldn't help but let a flush paint his cheeks red at the fashionable outfit that was revealing enough to know that his soulmate was not lacking in an attractive body. Iwazumi felt a rush of desire to pull him closer and run his fingers along of the line of his hips that poked deliciously from the top of his slim fitting jeans. _Hold yourself together Hajime,_ He reassured himself. The aura around Oikawa was enough to make him want to stare all day and with that getup Iwazumi couldn't look away if he tried. The atmosphere around Oikawa was still sparkling and bright as the first smile he had given him, like a halo around his whole body. Idly he wondered if that alluring glow would ever disappear or what Oikawa sees when he saw his, or rather Hajime's, own aura.

    Seeing Iwazumi's lingering stare Oikawa's smile turned into a knowing confident smirk and he twisted his fingers in Iwazumi's now dry red t-shirt and pulled him close, their bodies touching for the first time causing Iwazumi's heart to pound hard and his blush to deepen. He felt like he was seeing stars, his vision overtaken by the too bright aura that became brighter and brighter as he pressed closer. Oikawa shone as bright as the sun and little did Iwazumi know that his own aura was gorgeous in Tooru's eyes. Oikawa saw a creamy white that surrounded Iwazumi, like the rays of the moon reflected in a the virulent dark waves of the ocean, captivating enough to make even Oikawa's attention on only the tan skinned boy in front of him. Oikawa winked at Iwazumi as they both stared at each other for the longest time.

  "See something you like Iwa-chan~" Oikawa's voice was an enticing purr as he put his palm to Iwazumi's chest and dragged it down, light brown eyes narrowing in lust.

  " Just shut up already." Iwazumi growled not able to take it anymore, this boy was too much. He put both hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. 

  Oikawa blinked in surprise as he suddenly felt soft lips on his his and leaned into him, his fingers immediately in Iwazumi's fluffy ink black hair threading through the spiked strands. They both kissed passionately, their lips dancing and molding together perfectly as their eyes closed. Both not able to keep their hands to themselves they ran their fingers everywhere they could reach exploring the person in front of them like they were a piece of art or a puzzle they wanted to decipher. Now Iwazumi understood why Kuroo had that wistful look in his eyes, or why Mrs. Kingston said to treasure your soulmate. His soulmate, Tooru Oikawa, felt like the most important person in the world and he wanted to know everything about him. It was strange really, like this moment was long coming and he wondered how he had gotten by without these warm hands roaming his body and his lips on his. They knew nothing about the other person only that they wanted to be closer to them. 

"Mm..Maybe I should talk more often so you kiss me more Iwa-chan~" Oikawa broke the kiss to breathe his arms now draped around the other boy's neck.

 Iwazumi huffed with a roll of his dark onyx eyes. " You talk too much Oikawa." His hands wrapped around his waist and pulled Oikawa closer again.

    "Say my name again and maybe I won't~" The purr was back in the brunette's voice as a coy smile slipped onto his lips. Iwazumi buried his face in Oikawa's shoulder cursing under his breath. This boy was going to be the death of him. It felt like his blush was glowing red and burning his cheeks.

  "Didn't I say shut up Trashy-kawa." Iwazumi's voice was muffled by the fabric of Oikawa's shirt.

   Oikawa patted his back with a light mocking laugh and his light brown eyes roamed around the now almost empty hallway where they stood. He noticed the looks they were getting and Oikawa wanted nothing more than to let everyone know that this blushing boy was his and always would be. His possessive smirk widened when he saw the girl whom he knew had been staring for a long amount at the two of them, hands twisting her pigtails longingly and chewing her lip anxiously. Her stare was on Iwa-chan, HIS soulmate. It made his blood boil even though him and Iwa-chan had just met.

 The girl was pretty, her long chocolate curls falling around a pretty pale face and a frilly black lace skirt and top. He could at least appreciate her fashion style. Despite those redeeming qualities and the fact that it is rare yet possible to have a second solemate, Oikawa felt a feral desire to keep the easily angered teen to himself. Tooru was never known for selflessness that's for sure. This boy was his and his only in the dramatic brunette's eyes. Tooru made sure that Iwazumi wasn't facing the jealous girl now straight out glaring at Oikawa, only Oikawa facing her with a mocking smirk and wink.

 _This is new._ Oikawa thought bemused at her behavior.  _Usually it's me that has all the fangirls. Hm. Good thing there is only one._

The pretty girl's dark brown almost black eyes narrowed further and she stepped up anxiousness gone, determined. She coughed loudly to get Iwazumi's attention causing Oikawa to stiffen and his face turn seriously intimidating, smirk still on his lips but not reaching his eyes. 

Iwazumi lifted his head surprised as he turned around at the unexpected visitor at his and his soulmate's moment. Iwazumi straightened himself, dark gaze darting up to look at the girl. 

  " err.. hi Iwazumi-san! Bad time?" The connivingly flirtatious classmate batted her eyes and swayed, twisting her finger around a stray curl as if to appear cute.  

 Oikawa wrinkled his nose in disgust at the obvious display of a crush. He fought the urge to rip those batting fake eyelashes from her eyelids. 

 Iwazumi looked from Oikawa to the girl whom he knew as Naomi in his math class. The crush she had on him since when they were in high school still there. He of course had known this for a long time- he wasn't an idiot. He had just never felt the same, she just wasn't his soulmate.

    Just as he was about to break the news as nice as possible Oikawa interrupted with a small mocking chuckle, hand on Iwazumi's shoulder. "Well I-"

 " I don't know you but I'll tell it like it is. He is my soulmate. We just met and found out. Too bad you can't see his pretty aura sweetie~" Tooru cooed ruthlessly.

 The girl froze, as if all the life had drained out of her small body. Her wide dark brown orbs widened in shock as she stumbled back in a clumsy stupor. Her lips parted as she wanted to say something, anything to say that wasn't true. But it was as true as the hand that now rested on the Iwazumi's shoulder claiming him. Naomi felt her mouth close and open again like a fish gasping for water. Hot tears flowed down her makeup laden cheeks and smeared her mascara in inky black clumps. She balled her tiny fists by her sides and bit her lip hard.  

" A..AT LEAST MY SOULMATE ISN'T A P..PLAYER WHO IS AN ATTENTION WHORE!"  Naomi screeched just as viciously pointing accusingly at Oikawa, who now looked pissed and ready to hit. She met his glare with her own. The heartbroken teen's words laced with noxious venom, her sweet voice now loud and panicked- almost like a cup of warm hot chocolate laced with a special surprise of cyanide.  

Iwazumi watched this display of lover's competition at first in wide eyed consternation, or dismay, before his aggravated anger pulsed through in a twitch of the brow and a downward turn of the lips. He didn't like causing fights or unnecessary disrespect to cut another person down.

"..Both of you stop before I decide soulmates are overrated and drop out of college so you both don't get to see me." Iwazumi didn't yell, but that was worse as they both turned to him in mere second, insults fading before they threw them. 

Oikawa was about to say something in reply but Iwazumi only held up a finger, eyes slanted in a silent warning. "Dont"

 Tooru shut up promptly at the look on his new lover's face not wanting to be under that unnerving glare any longer than necessary. 

 Iwazumi said nothing more as he spun to face Naomi who had an expression of utter defeat looking at the ground now, ringlets of brown over her face with her smudged teary face down glaring at her shoes. Iwazumi heaved a sigh of exasperation and put his palm on her head as reassuringly as possible. She looked up startled.

" Don't insult my soulmate. He may deserve it for provoking you but what you said was uncalled for. I'm the only one allowed to call him names alright?" Iwazumi's harsh words softened slightly and he pat her head lightly. " We just aren't soulmates Naomi. Find yours and you will be as happy as I was a few moments ago.." He stated truthfully. This caused Oikawa, who was trying his best not to speak, to take a sharp intake of breath. 

Naomi took a step back, nodding vigorously, before she turned and spun off with a rushed "G..Goodbye" No apology, no nothing as she sprinted off and around the corner crying pathetically as the noise of sobbing echoed and then faded as she got farther and farther away. 

When the sobbing stopped and she was finally gone Oikawa spun to Iwazumi and leaned against his arm, wide teasing smirk back in full force. He batted his eyelashes mimicking the girl and blew a overly noisy kiss to Iwazumi. " Is this what you like Iwa-chan~?" 

Oikawa got smacked across the head with the back of Iwazumi's hand hard and Oikawa dramatically overreacted with a yip of pain as he doubled over. 

Good thing Oikawa couldn't see the small amused smile that played on the dark haired boy's lips as he whined. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That Huuuurrttt Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa rubbed the spot he had been hit and pouted like a two year old child, huffing.

" I never said I liked it Shitty-Kawa." Hajime growled but the words didnt match his amused alf smile.

 _I_ wazumi definitely didn't expect his soulmate to be such a handful. Oikawa was dramatic, full of himself, and flirtatious yet somehow that was still endearing to him. Iwazumi knew he was in for a rollercoaster ride the moment he first heard that silky sweet voice leave his brightly smiling lips. He wanted to kiss that confident smile right off his face now as Owikawa's smirk returned once again. 

" You will if it's me Iwa-chan~" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :3 I listened Water by Pentatonix, and Worth It by Fifth Harmony when writing this ;) Oikawa fit those songs so well.  
> It switched perspectives tell me if you like that plz  
> \- EternallyMe

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked and comment on what you think should happen next or your criticism and likes about it. Thank you all :3


End file.
